


self pleasure

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, keito is horny, mention of kuro though, self handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: a self keito handjob





	self pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this quickly as a birthday present from me to me hduheuihefuihe i want to thanks cissi for always beta-reading my fics shes the best!!

Akatsuki had gathered to rehearse for an upcoming live and everything had gone quite well until an event disturbed Keito. In the middle of the rehearsal, one if his unit-mates, Kuro, had removed his shirt and remained shirtless until the end. Everything would have gone well if the leader of Akatsuki had not developed feelings for the red-haired boy. These feelings were also coupled with a very strong physical attraction that Keito was trying to suppress as best as possible, convinced that the dynamics of the unit would suffer if Kuro knew about it.

Not this time. After the boy removed his top, the green haired boy could not help but stare in awe at the other boy’s exposed chest.  Kuro was really muscular; he had large, and hard, but not too big pecs. Just like the teenager he was, Keito’s mind quickly started to wander about all the things he could have done with his friend. All of these things included, of course, sexual intercourse. Feeling more and more uncomfortable in his unit uniform, he abruptly left the rehearsal room and changed his clothes.

Keito rushed to come back home. He walked with his head down, his gaze fixed on the ground, trying to hide how ashamed he was. The green haired boy kept thinking about what had just happened right before the class ended.  He hated himself for growing a boner just by staring at his friend’s body. Once he arrived at home, he quickly climbed the stairs and threw himself, his face against the mattress, on his bed.

He laid there like that for a few minutes, thinking again about what had happened during the rehearsal. He grabbed his pillow and curled up on himself, trying his best to repress his emotions. He groaned, thinking about sad and disgusting things in order to kill his boner so he would not have to take care of it. Closing his eyes, Keito shifted slightly in his bed trying to ease his erection as much as possible. It was getting more and more painful and uncomfortable and his pants kept constricting it badly.

After a while, the boy came to the conclusion that thinking about non sexual thing would not help at all. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. _What am I even supposed to do?_ He sighed. Keito suddenly remembered what he childhood friend, Eichi, had told him a while ago, _“Keito, did you know that you can use your own hands too?! fufu…”_ He sighed again and stared at one of his hand during long minutes.

“My own hands, huh…?” Keito whispered, slowly resting his hand on his chest and slid it down his torso, shivering. The green haired boy exhaled heavily when his hand reached his crotch. _And now?_  Keito shyly started to rub his hand against his clothed erection, not really sure of what he was supposed to do after.  He let out breathy noises every time his hand pressed against himself. Frustrated, he slightly lowered his pants and underwear so as to free his throbbing dick.  He hesitated several seconds before wrapping his hand around his cock.

Keito started to slowly move his hand up and down his dick. To be more comfortable and less ashamed of what he was doing, the green haired boy imagined that the hand stroking him was Kuro’s. After he few strokes, the boy suddenly lighten up his grip before grasping down a little harder on it, that single stroke made his body arch with pleasure. He increased his pace, alternating long and slow strokes with quick ones. He started to suck and bite on his own lower lip so as to refrain himself from letting out throaty groans.

The boy suddenly released the pressure around his dick and grabbed a bottle of lotion that was in the drawer of his bedside table.  A shiver ran through his body in contact with the cold liquid on his palm. He shivered one more time as he wrapped his rather cold and wet hand around his dick. Touching himself with a humid hand was completely different than doing it with a dry one. At this very moment, Keito wondered how it would have felt to have his dick shoved down his unit-mate’s throat.

He continued to imagine himself in bed with the red-haired boy as he moved his hand up and down. His body was shaking with desire; his eyes were getting moist and his cheeks were flaming up.  Keito’s breathing was irregular; his stomach was twitching and tensing each time he tightened his grip on his dick. The pleasure he felt added to the mental image of having his dick inside his friend’s mouth made him squeeze his hand a little too hard on his dick, his nails digging a little bit in his sensitive flesh.  The slight pain he felt at that moment turned into pleasure and his stomach tensed once again.

“Mhn..!” Keito moaned as he reached his climax and released all over his hand and lower abdomen. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath and regain his senses. With his other hand he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his hand and abdomen.

He grabbed his pillow and pressed it violently against his face as he realized he had just reached seventh heaven thinking of his friend. How was he supposed to look at him in the eyes without feeling guilty?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!! please lmk if you liked it by letting kudos or comments fhuiehfe


End file.
